Twelve's Quest
by Niniel Kirkland
Summary: Oyez, oyez, bonnes gens. J'ai une histoire à vous conter. Celle d'un jeune garçon né il y a bien longtemps dans un monde un peu différent du nôtre, où la foi côtoie la magie. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il était promis à un grand destin. Amis, écoutez le récit des aventures du roi Arthur Kirkland et de sa quête du Graal... [UA , divers pairings]
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonsoir à toi, noble lecteur !

Oui, bon, d'accord, je vais vous épargner les tournures moyenâgeuses... Vous en aurez bien assez dans le récit qui suit. Non, je plaisante, je crois m'être retenue, quand même...

Alors alors... Ceci est donc un univers alternatif qui se déroule dans les temps médiévaux. Mais je reviendrai sur ce sujet en fin de chapitre.

Disclaimer: tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya, le papa d'Hetalia, ou au monde arthurien. L'histoire se base sur la légende arthurienne mais ce que j'en fais est de mon cru. Récit inspiré de ceux de Chrétien de Troyes et de ces fabuleux auteurs ayant abordé la "matière de Bretagne", ainsi que du plus récent Graal Noir de Christian de Montella.

Au niveau des pairings, vous retrouverez du Spamano. Ca c'est inévitable. Pour le reste, un Arthur indécis, du Den(mark!)Nor, du Rochu, du PruAus,...

J'en profite pour annoncer que j'ai créé un blog (le lien se trouve dans mon profil) où je posterai les musiques qui ont accompagné l'écriture de mes fanfictions, les illustrations de chaque chapitre, des anecdotes, peut-être même des extraits et trailers si je suis satisfaite des cosplays improvisés... Cherchez Niniel-Kirkland sur Skyrock! :D

Nous voila donc partis pour au minimum une quinzaine de chapitres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture du premier.

* * *

Twelve's Quest

Chapitre 1: Allers et retour

_Où suis-je?_

Il fallut un moment à Arthur pour s'en souvenir.

Il était debout et faisait face à un enfant assis derrière une table de chêne finement travaillée, encombrée de dizaines de morceaux de parchemins étalés là sans ménagement.

Autour de lui, des livres. Partout, des manuscrits reliés de cuir, traitant de sujets divers et variés. Il avait d'ailleurs le nez plongé dans l'un d'eux.

Arthur reconnaissait l'endroit, désormais.

La bibliothèque de son enfance, au château du seigneur Antor.

_Pourquoi?_

Arthur ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était une soirée morne à la cour de Camaalot.

Un coup d'oeil au jeune garçon l'éclaira.

Il s'agissait de lui, en bien plus jeune. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir? Huit ans?

_Je suis dans un rêve._

Dans un souvenir peut-être.

-Maître? appela le petit blond en abandonnant un instant sa lecture.

Un homme qu'Arthur n'avait pas remarqué apparut entre deux bibliothèques et demanda:

-Qu'y a-t-il, Arthur?

Les cheveux de l'homme, noir de jais, contrastaient avec son teint de neige. Ses yeux sombres emplis de sagesse pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice. Son corps souple et bien bâti était celui d'un adolescent. Pourtant, Arthur savait qu'il avait au moins une trentaine d'années à cette époque.

-Je ne comprends pas ce texte, maître. répondit l'enfant.

-Lis-le à haute voix.

-"Le Graal, s'exécuta-t-il, est caché en un paradis terrestre. Il s'agit d'un château où nul homme ne manque de rien. Les pieux blessés recouvrent la santé et ceux à qui le Graal fait l'honneur d'apparaître ne meurent pas, pour peu qu'ils aient un geste heureux. Mais il est difficile de l'atteindre. Le château est perdu dans la forêt du Diable et vaincre tous les ennemis qu'il y a placés." Maître, qu'est-ce que le Graal?

Le plus âgé s'approcha, un vif intérêt dans le regard.

-Hé bien le Graal, Arthur, c'est un objet très ancien. C'est la coupe qui a récolté le sang du Christ. Il a été conservé, dans ce lieu réputé impossible à atteindre. Ceux qui y trempent leurs lèvres deviennent immortels. Ca te plairait?

-Je suppose que oui... Peut-être qu'avec l'éternité je pourrais lire tous les livres qu'il y a ici! plaisanta-t-il.

-Mais pour ça il te faut trouver le Graal.

-Hé bien je le trouverai!

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi... répliqua le Maître avec un grand sourire. Après tout, c'est ton destin... Étudie ce texte, Arthur. Et un jour tu t'en souviendras. Ce jour-là, il sera temps que tu partes en quête du Graal.

Et sur ces mots énigmatiques aux oreilles du jeune garçon, il quitta la bibliothèque.

Oui, Arthur avait une impression de déjà vu.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple rêve, c'était bel et bien un souvenir.

Tout était pareil à ce jour-là: lui, enfant. La bibliothèque, immense. Et Merlin.

oOo

Ivan sortit son cheval de l'écurie pour l'amener dans la cour du château, tandis qu'un jeune écuyer lui amenait ses armes.

Avec un sourire, le chevalier le remercia et le laissa l'armer.

Il aimait sentir les mains de Yao parcourir son corps pour ajuster son haubert ou autres parties de son équipement.

Le Chinois s'acquittait de sa tâche avec concentration, et par moments, son maître pouvait admirer ses traits fins concentrés.

Mais comme toujours, ce rare moment de proximité passa trop vite.

Ils échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'Ivan ne s'apprête à monter en selle, sous l'oeil attentif de son assistant.

Mais au dernier moment, il se ravisa.

Faisant de nouveau face au plus petit, le chevalier se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un baiser doux et tendre, en guise d'adieu qu'ils savaient douloureux.

En silence, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Yao savait que son amant était aussi triste que lui d'être séparés. Mais il avait également compris que ce baiser était une promesse de retour.

Enfin, Ivan mit le pied à l'étrier et une fois installé, adressa un dernier sourire au Chinois avant de lancer son cheval au petit trot, sans se retourner.

oOo

Dans la chapelle sombre, on veillait encore le mort. Un homme noble aux cheveux à peine grisonnants, un grand chevalier. Pieux, honnête, et respecté de son peuple.

Une perte qui était survenue trop tôt. Il était encore relativement jeune, et son départ prématuré rendait son territoire vulnérable.

Portant une cape foncée, le capuchon rabattu sur son visage, une silhouette observait dans l'ombre la reine pleurer son mari, ses épaules recouvertes d'abondantes boucles brunes secouées de violents sanglots.

Et cela durait depuis trois jours déjà.

Il était temps que cela change.

Il lui fallait réagir à présent.

Tournant les talons, la silhouette mince, élancée et toutefois musclée quitta la salle, essuyant une larme sur son visage.

_Repose en paix, atya._

La silhouette encapuchonnée retrouva son cheval non loin de la chapelle, monta en selle en toute hâte et s'en alla à travers bois.

oOo

-...Et une pucelle que je...

-Taisez-vous, Gilbert! le coupa Roderich. Toute la forêt n'est pas obligée de subir vos chansons paillardes!

-Ah, Roderich! Toujours aussi sévère, ma foi... commenta l'albinos avant de recommencer de plus belle sa rengaine là où il s'était arrêté.

Oui, Roderich était toujours aussi sévère, et avait toujours si peu d'influence sur Gilbert. C'en était désespérant. Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, le brun aurait aimé avoir apprivoisé un peu son compère, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

Quelques pas plus loin, cependant, Gilbert s'arrêta soudainement.

-Nous sommes suivis.

-Votre paranoïa est à la hauteur de votre ego, Gilbert. Mais ce ne serait guère étonnant. A l'heure qu'il est, tous ceux qui habitent à cinq kilomètres à la ronde doivent vous chercher pour arracher cette langue qui nous importune.

-Kese... Nous verrons si telles sont les motivations de ce cavalier peu discret... Coupons sa route par là, voulez-vous?

Sans aucune hésitation, Gilbert fit pivoter sa monture d'un quart de tour et quitta le chemin, s'engouffrant dans les sous-bois.

Roderich leva les yeux au ciel, mais n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre son compagnon d'aventure.

Gilbert lança son cheval noir de jais au galop. Roderich avait du mal à le suivre et à éviter les branches en même temps.

A son tour, le brun entendit bientôt des sabots sur le chemin de terre, venant dans le sens inverse. Gilbert arrêta son cheval, en descendit et se posta en lisière du chemin.

Sa cape de voyage vert foncé et son armure brune de cuir souple le rendait presque invisible entre les arbres.

Bientôt, le cavalier arriva au petit trot et, parvenu à la hauteur de Gilbert, celui-ci se jeta sur le passant, l'envoyant à terre et faisant cabrer le cheval.

"Bien joué, Gilbert, vraiment." pensa Roderich.

Pourquoi, par Dieu, avait-il toujours besoin de chercher querelle avec n'importe quelle personne montée sur un cheval et ressemblant de près ou de loin à un chevalier?

L'Autrichien s'inquiétait pour l'agressé, cette fois. En effet, sous la surprise, il avait poussé un cri strident et la rencontre avec le sol n'avait pas dû être des plus douces.

-Gilbert, par le sang du Christ, aviez-vous réellement besoin d'employer la manière forte pour interpeller ce cavalier? Vous ne connaissez donc plus la courtoisie?

Ledit Gilbert ne répondit pas.

Au sol, au-dessus du cavalier dont le capuchon s'était retiré dans la chute, il contemplait les deux orbes émeraude de l'étranger et paraissait profondément troublé.

-Qui es-tu? Je ne reconnais pas tes armoiries. dit Roderich après un bref coup d'œil au bouclier resté sur le cheval.

Avec un fort accent, le nouvel arrivant lui répondit:

-Je suis le fils du Comte Hedervary. Je me rends à la cour du roi Arthur, à Camaalot.

-Nous y allons aussi. annonça Roderich. J'ignorais que le Comte Hedervary avait un fils... ajouta-t-il, songeur. Relevez-vous, Gilbert.

L'albinos s'exécuta après quelques secondes d'immobilité perplexe.

-Vous êtes livide, messire, qu'y a-t-il? s'enquit Roderich.

Ce qu'il y avait? Juste un double détail qui perturbait Gilbert.

-Oh, rien de grave, l'ami, j'ai dû affabuler. répliqua Gilbert. Hedervary! Navré pour notre brusque rencontre. Oublions cela, je ne voudrais pas que vous me preniez pour un rustre, ma... Messire. Pourquoi ne pas faire route ensemble?

Il tendit la main au Hongrois, toujours au sol, qui le regardait avec mépris. Il ignora les doigts de Gilbert et se hissa seul sur ses pieds, avant de toiser l'albinos. Pour sa part, la silhouette fine, élancée et un rien efféminée ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Ne t'avise plus de me toucher, ou tu feras connaissance avec Gyasz. le menaça l'étranger en tapotant un fourreau accroché à sa ceinture.

-C'est quand tu veux, princesse. ricana Gilbert. Tes menaces ne m'effraient pas, tu sais? Je suis Gilbert Beilschmidt, mais tu peux m'appeler Seigneur Gilbert, ça fera l'affaire. Allez, reprends donc ta monture, et en route pour Camaalot!

oOo

-Laisse-moi descendre, bastardo! hurla l'adolescent. Enlève-moi ce putain de bandeau et détache-moi!

-Et le s'il te plait? susurra Antonio, très amusé.

L'Italien aurait préféré crever que de lui dire, à lui, _s'il te plait_. Mais, sur un cheval, les yeux bandés, les mains liées dans le dos et les jambes solidement attachées à la selle...

-Détache-moi, s'il te plait!

-S'il te plait qui? rétorqua Antonio avec un grand sourire.

-Chigiii! Détache-moi, s'il te plait, Antonio, razza di bastardo!

-Je préfère ça... On ne t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières?

L'Espagnol défit les liens entravant les mains du plus jeune et ôta le bandeau, dévoilant des yeux ambrés lançant des étincelles de colère. Il prit grand soin, en revanche, de ne pas toucher à ses jambes et de garder le contrôle du cheval de son accompagnateur. Il était capable de se carapater...

-Où on va?

-A la cour du roi Arthur... En Grande-Bretagne. précisa-t-il avant que l'adolescent n'ait pu demander qui était ce connard.

-Pourquoi?

-Il m'a invité. Et comme je suis un noble chevalier courtois, je réponds à son invitation.

-Et pourquoi tu m'a pris avec toi?

Antonio rit.

-Parce que tu es mon écuyer préféré et que, sans ta constante bonne humeur, les voyages sont bien moins agréables, évidemment!

oOo

Un cavalier arriva à bride abattue dans la cité portuaire. Il traversa la ville au galop et n'arrêta son cheval qu'une fois arrivé en bord de mer.

Descendant élégamment de sa monture, il réajusta sa cape bleu nuit, passa une main distraite dans son catogan et vérifia sa tunique richement brodée. Il tenait à être présentable pour la visite d'un de ses fiefs.

Ses bottes de cuir et les sabots de sa jument claquèrent sur le quai de bois, et il se dirigea vers le bateau le plus proche.

Francis Bonnefoy appréciait se promener sur les quais, sentir le vent de la Manche dans ses cheveux et respirer l'odeur salée de la mer.

Arrivé sur le pont du bâtiment, il interpella un marin astiquant le sol et lui demanda d'aller chercher le capitaine.

Celui-ci apparut bientôt.

-Seigneur Bonnefoy. le salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Allons, relevez-vous. Tout est prêt?

-Oui, messire. Nous avons embarqué les vivres, les marins sont prêts à hisser les voiles. Il ne manque que les passagers.

-Ils arriveront bientôt. l'assura Francis avec un sourire. Du moins je l'espère. Je vous ferai avertir.

Le seigneur tourna les talons, remonta en selle et partit, au pas cette fois, vers le château à l'extérieur de la cité, perdu au milieu d'un bois.

Il en profita pour saluer la population. Pour un seigneur, il était important de montrer son attachement à ses sujets, et Francis excellait dans cet art. Élevé depuis son plus jeune âge au devoir d'un seigneur, il avait parfait ses techniques au fil des années. Si bien qu'il était à peu près sûr que toutes les jeunes filles de Bretagne l'aimaient en secret, et que leurs pères le respectait comme s'il avait déjà pris la place de son propre géniteur sur le trône.

De retour au château, il se rendit sur les remparts et guetta, des heures durant, en direction du sud, d'où ses invités arriveraient bientôt.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il était impatient de revoir le roi Arthur, bien qu'appréhendant leurs retrouvailles.

Vraiment, si ses amis pouvaient se hâter un peu...

Sa patience fut récompensée: au loin, il distingua un petit groupe haut en couleurs de chevaliers, pénétrant dans son domaine au grand galop.

Il descendit rapidement de son poste d'observation et courut les accueillir aux portes de son château.

Lorsque ses amis étrangers arrivèrent, il fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient plus que prévu: il y avait certes Gilbert, ce cher albinos, et son inséparable Roderich, ainsi qu'Antonio, leur ami le plus cher, mais les deux autres personnes lui étaient tout à fait inconnues.

Un jeune homme à la silhouette androgyne dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient noués en catogan et dont les yeux verts trahissaient une certaine curiosité et de la hargne. L'autre était encore un adolescent. Ses cheveux auburn étaient courts et une mèche plus longue remontait vers la droite. Ses yeux bruns étaient emplis de colère, et il semblait bouder. Bras croisés, il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Antonio, qui essayait de capter son attention par quelque indication sur l'endroit ou son propriétaire.

L'un comme l'autre des deux étrangers n'avait pas franchement l'air heureux d'être là.

-Guten Tag, Gilbert! Hola, Antonio! les accueillit joyeusement Francis.

Le dénommé Antonio descendit de cheval et serra son ami dans ses bras.

-Francis! Tu nous as manqué, tu sais?

-Vous n'aviez qu'à venir me voir... Même si j'aurais préféré prendre part à des aventures, moi aussi. avoua le blond. Comment allez-vous?

-Mieux depuis que nous sommes réunis. rétorqua Gilbert. Seul dans les bois avec Roddy, c'est d'un ennui, comparé à nos aventures de folie! Mais non, je plaisante Roderich, inutile de faire demi-tour. Vous savez pertinemment que votre seule compagnie est toute aussi agréable à ma géniale personne... Dans un autre genre.

Roderich fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la tirade de l'albinos.

-Qui ai-je l'honneur d'accueillir en ces murs? recommença Francis en s'adressant, cette fois, eux deux inconnus.

-Demandez à ce stupide bâtard. répliqua le plus jeune avec mauvaise humeur en désignant Antonio.

-Antonio, toi, un bâtard? Je te croyais légitimement d'assez bon lignage...

L'Espagnol laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Romano a beaucoup de défauts, mais le pire est bien son langage, crois-moi. Il est mon écuyer.

-Est-ce un nom, Romano? s'étonna Francis.

-A vrai dire, j'ignore comment il se prénomme. déclara le chevalier. Je l'ai gagné en battant son père en duel, il y a de ça un an. J'aurais dû hériter d'un jeune garçon servile et un peu simple, mais son frère aîné s'est proposé à sa place. Me voila avec un colérique fainéant...

-Si tu veux me renvoyer, te gènes surtout pas!

-...Mais il a bien d'autres qualités... Les rumeurs concernant les Italiens ne sont pas infondées, tu me suis, Francis?

Et Romano de rougir soudainement. De colère ou de gêne, Francis n'aurait su le dire...

-Et vous, sire, vous vous rendez également chez Arthur?

-Exact. répondit le Hongrois. Je suis le fils de feu le Comte Hedervary.

Choqué, Francis le regarda longuement.

-Votre père est mort?

L'étranger acquiesça.

-Mes sincères condoléances. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui, c'était un bon chevalier.

Le brun baissa la tête, probablement pour cacher son émotion.

-Bien! reprit Gilbert. Ne perdons pas de temps, embarquons!

oOo

Matthias sauta lestement par-dessus le bastingage du drakkar et tendit ensuite la main vers Lukas.

Le blond s'en saisit et atterrit sur la terre ferme avec bien plus de délicatesse que son ami. Toutefois, le plus petit ne remercia pas Matthias, ne lui adressa pas un sourire. Lukas était ainsi, inexpressif en presque toute circonstance.

-Ca va, Lukas? s'enquit Matthias.

-Mmh... Il fait chaud, en Angleterre. rétorqua la Norvégien en se débarrassant de son épais manteau.

Matthias l'imita avec un sourire compatissant.

La cité côtière était pleine d'animation, et même si les deux Nordiques y mettaient les pieds pour la première fois, ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver un marché où grouillaient les villageois, les artisans et les commerçants de produits variés. Ils eurent tôt fait de dénicher un couturier, auquel ils achetèrent des tuniques légères bien plus adaptées au climat du pays que leurs vêtements fourrés. Un peu plus loin, ils achetèrent deux chevaux et quelques provisions pour le voyage qu'il leur restait à effectuer.

Enfin, ils se mirent en selle et reprirent la route à travers la forêt.

oOo

Du haut de sa tour, Arthur s'ennuyait. De la fenêtre de sa chambre, il contemplait d'un air las la ville s'étendant aux pieds de son château.

Le soleil était à peine levé. Lui, bien trop impatient, était réveillé depuis longtemps et restait là, assis sur le bord de l'ouverture vers l'extérieur, en silence pour ne pas déranger la jeune femme encore endormie dans son lit. Ou plutôt leur lit.

La tête posée sur ses genoux pliés, Arthur songea avec nostalgie à ses occupations habituelles.

D'ordinaire, à cette heure, il était assoupi dans la grande salle commune parmi d'autres jeunes chevaliers et nobles exténués par une nuit de fête ou de discussions tardives.

Cependant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucune fête n'avait été donnée à la cour du roi Arthur. Ses chevaliers l'avaient tous désertée, laissant un roi plus triste et solitaire que jamais.

Mais ce jour-là serait heureux, il le savait. Il allait enfin revenir, et après lui, quelques chevaliers de la Table Ronde qu'il avait appelés. Il y aurait enfin une quête à la cour d'Arthur, et celui-ci aurait enfin l'occasion et l'envie de sortir de son château.

Tout cela grâce à lui, et à son retour.

En attendant, Arthur attendait désespérément que quelque chose se passe.

Soudain, il vit deux chevaliers montés sur des palefrois franchir la porte de la cour du château.

Il en reconnut un instantanément, notamment grâce au bouclier azur à deux clés d'argent qu'il portait.

Ni une, ni deux, ne se souciant plus de laisser sa femme dormir en paix, il sauta surs ses pieds et courut à leur rencontre.

Tant pis s'il était en simple chemise de nuit...

oOo

-Bienvenue à Camaalot, Matthew! dit joyeusement Alfred en descendant de cheval.

Le dénommé Matthew l'imita, et aussitôt, deux écuyers vinrent les désarmer et emmener leurs chevaux aux écuries.

-Tu vas voir, continua Alfred, le roi a parfaitement le physique de sa fonction! Beau, noble, fier, charismatique, calme et réfléchi la plupart du temps,...

Il fut coupé dans son élan par un retentissant "Alfred!" hurlé depuis la porte récemment ouverte du château.

Arthur déboula dans la cour, les joues rouges d'avoir couru, les cheveux ébouriffés, le souffle court, une chemise de nuit à la fraîcheur douteuse pour seul vêtement.

Alfred haussa un sourcil. Pour le coup, il avait donné une description un peu trop brillante du souverain...

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres de Matthew, qui s'empressa de le cacher en s'agenouillant.

-Matthew, annonça Alfred, je te présente Sa Majesté Arthur Kirkland, m...

Il fut à nouveau interrompu en pleine tirade par une étreinte violente, presque désespérée, de la part du nouvel arrivant.

-Idiot... marmonna ce dernier. Deux ans sans aucune nouvelle! J'ai cru que tu étais mort, imbécile!

Alfred rit doucement tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

-A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, grand frère...

* * *

J'ai beaucoup de choses à dire...

Premièrement, je tiens à préciser que j'ai longuement préparé cette fic. J'ai commencé fin juin la lecture d'un recueil de récits arthurien (La Légende Arthurienne), et je suis au tiers de la brique... Néanmoins, j'ai lu les plus importants récits parlant d'Arthur alors j'y connais maintenant un rayon :3

Au niveau historique, Arthur est censé avoir régné sur l'Angleterre au Vème, VIème siècle. Malheureusement, il y a peu d'infos sur cette période. Pour la facilité, j'ai décidé de placer les événements dans un cadre qui se rapproche plus du XI-XIIème siècle. Puis j'm'en fous, c'est un UA :3

Géographiquement parlant, j'imagine bien que c'était loin d'être comme dans la fic: la Russie n'était pas encore la Russie, etc. Encore une fois, c'est une question de facilité (je l'avoue u.u) mais comme dans les récits arthuriens, il n'y a aucune indication de lieu, je me suis dit que je pouvais bien me permettre cette liberté...

Un autre problème, c'était que les personnages devaient se comprendre. J'ai décidé de faire du latin la langue véhiculaire, vu qu'à cette époque, la majorité de l'Europe avait été évangélisée. Après, je peux essayer d'écrire en latin, mais je crois que je vais perdre quelques lecteurs ^^' Quand Lovino (on se demande bien pourquoi lui... Il ne lâche jamais de bastardo ou autre mot d'italien, pourtant...) ou un autre sortira des mots dans sa langue natale, ce sera dans la langue moderne aussi, parce que je vais avoir du mal de trouver un dictionnaire d'ancien danois ;)

Allez, je crois que j'ai plus ou moins tout dit pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon tout nouveau blog :D

Une petite review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Disclaimer: les personnages nommés appartiennent soit à Hidekaz Himaruya, soit à la légende arthurienne.

Note 1 : voici le chapitre deux, un rien plus long que le premier. Il vous livre un peu plus d'infos sur les histoires personnelles de certains personnages ou les relations qu'ils entretiennent entre eux... J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Note 2 : merci pour les deux reviews laissées sur le chapitre un et à mes trois followers *w*

Note 3 : je n'accroche pas à skyrock... C'est assez brouillon. J'ai un deuxième blog, sur WordPress, appelé lui aussi "l'esplumoir de Niniel" (pour le moment, en tout cas). Je trouve ça plus clair. Le lien se trouve également dans mon profil. Ceci dit, je garde le premier, parce que plus de gens auront la possibilité de commenter s'ils le veulent :)

Voili, voilou, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 2 ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2: La Table Ronde

-... Et j'ai passé les six derniers mois à former Matthew, en parcourant l'île. acheva Alfred.

Désormais tous deux rafraîchis et changés, les deux frères récemment réunis étaient assis dans la salle de la Table Ronde, et le cadet avait passé plusieurs heures à raconter à son aîné les deux dernières années qu'il avait passées sur les routes.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait bu ses paroles, profité de chaque son qu'émettait cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué, observé chaque trait du visage de son frère pour s'imprégner des moindres détails, admiré cette musculature développée par les combats et les dures conditions de la vie d'un chevalier itinérant. C'était désormais une certitude: Alfred avait initié son voyage adolescent, et en était revenu adulte.

Tout à sa contemplation dans le silence qui s'était installé, Arthur sursauta lorsqu'un serviteur frappa à la porte de la salle et annonça:

-Majesté, vos invités sont arrivés.

-Oh. fit-il. Sont-ils tous là?

-Oui, sire.

-Amène-les ici.

Le serviteur s'inclina et disparut à nouveau.

Le roi s'adressa à Alfred:

-J'ai une bonne raison de t'avoir fait chercher et ramener ici. Je vous l'expliquerai à tous dès qu'ils seront présents. Je retourne à ma chambre chercher un élément essentiel de cette histoire.

Alfred hocha la tête, compréhensif.

Il resta seul dans la pièce sombre, sur son siège de bois finement taillé, autour de la table sculptée et divisée en treize à partir du centre.

Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et plusieurs personnes firent leur apparition. Alfred en compta une dizaine, et Matthew se trouvait parmi elles également.

Elles ne lui étaient pas inconnues: il reconnaissait au moins leurs armoiries. L'un venait du fin fond de l'est de l'Europe, un autre du sud de l'Espagne, d'autres du nord de la Scandinavie. La curiosité d'Alfred ne faisait qu'augmenter: pourquoi Arthur les avait-il fait venir de si loin?

Il les salua tous courtoisement.

Ils prirent tous la liberté de s'asseoir de part et d'autre du trône d'Arthur.

Enfin, le roi revint. Tous se levèrent à son arrivée, mais il les fit rasseoir d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire.

Arthur les inspecta alors tour à tour.

Il reconnaissait Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, l'Espagnol au sang chaud, Francis Bonnefoy, le prince héritier de Petite Bretagne, Gilbert Beilschmidt, le Germanique à l'ego démesuré, Roderich Edelstein, le chevalier de marbre, Ivan Braginski, la terreur de l'est, Matthew, le protégé de son frère. Il devinait aisément qui étaient Lukas Bondevik, lui aussi disciple de Merlin, et son accompagnateur Matthias Kohler.

En revanche, deux autres visages lui étaient inconnus.

L'un deux était assis à côté de Carriedo.

-Qui es-tu, jeune homme, je ne crois pas t'avoir convié...

-Hé, j'te...

-Couché, Romano. lui intima Antonio. C'est mon écuyer. répondit-il à Arthur.

-Il n'est pas chevalier?

-Non.

-Mais il le sera. Avec celui que tu m'as amené, Alfred, ça fera l'affaire. Nous serons douze! Quel est ton nom?

-Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire... Il se fait appeler Romano.

-Je m'appelle Lovino Vargas. trancha l'adolescent.

Antonio se tourna vers lui, choqué.

-C'est pas juste, tu ne me l'as jamais dit, à moi! Lui, tu le connais depuis deux minutes, et...

Lovino s'abstint de tout commentaire.

-Magnifique, nous n'aurons pas de chevalier sans nom...

-Mais, protesta Lovino, je n'ai pas de fief, je ne suis même pas de noble lignage!

-Tu crois qu'on reconnait un bon chevalier par sa naissance?

-J'imagine bien que non, mais je n'ai pas brillé par les armes jusqu'à maintenant non plus... Et puis même si c'était le cas, vous ne seriez pas au courant. Cette promesse d'adoubement est absolument prématurée. J'tiens pas à avoir les mêmes devoirs barbants que l'autre bâtard!

Arthur répliqua:

-Pour tout t'avouer, je me fiche qu'il s'agisse de toi ou d'un autre. Il fallait douze compagnons pour la quête, tu as été désigné comme l'un d'eux. Et si tu es l'écuyer d'Antonio, j'imagine que tu as un peu d'expérience en maniement d'armes...?

Il interrogeait Antonio du regard.

-Je lui ai appris les bases...

-Tu t'amélioreras en chemin. Cette quête sera ton voyage initiatique. Quant aux avantages que toi-même tu en retireras, je t'offre l'occasion de devenir l'égal de ton actuel maître.

-Ca c'est une sacrée motivation, je dois dire...

-C'est méchant, Roma... marmonna Antonio.

-Si tu me rends d'assez importants services, je pourrais envisager de te céder un fief. poursuivit Arthur. De plus, la condition d'un chevalier est bien plus avantageuse que celle d'un misérable écuyer. La gloire, la renommée, la richesse t'attendent, Lovino Vargas.

Ce dernier fit la moue, réfléchissant.

-De toute façon, j'ai pas le choix. finit-il par accepter.

-Enfin une réplique sensée. commenta Arthur. Je t'adouberai demain soir. D'ici là, j'espère qu'on t'aura trouvé une épée de meilleure facture que cette lame émoussée...

Il désigna d'un signe de tête l'épée courte et grossière ceinte à la taille de Lovino.

-Bien, maintenant, à toi. reprit Arthur en s'adressant au chevalier hongrois. Tu es le représentant du Comte Hedervary, visiblement?

-Exact. répondit le chevalier portant les armes sinoples à trois bandes d'argent. Je suis son fils. Il est... Mort, il y a quelques semaines maintenant. Nous ne pouvions laisser votre invitation sans réponse, je...

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-El...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit:

-Daniel Hedervary.

-Bienvenue à la Table Ronde.

Le Hongrois s'inclina en signe de reconnaissance.

-Venons-en enfin au but de votre venue. commença le roi. Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour que nous partions à la recherche de Merlin, mon maître, qui a disparu. Mais il se pourrait que cette quête débouche sur une autre dont je ne suis pas encore tout à fait sûr... Je vois depuis tout à l'heure des regards interrogateurs se porter sur nos amis venus du Nord.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Lukas et Matthias. Ce dernier était assez mal à l'aise, tandis que son compagnon n'exprimait aucune émotion. Comme toujours.

-Je vous présente Lukas Bondevik. Tout comme moi, il a été disciple de Merlin.

Le blond salua l'assemblée d'un signe de tête.

-Cela fait des mois que Merlin a disparu, peut-être le savez-vous. Je persiste à croire que cela n'est pas volontaire. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il est séquestré quelque part sans aucun moyen de s'échapper.

-Comment est-ce possible de garder prisonnier un magicien de sa trempe? intervint Roderich.

Ce fut Lukas qui lui répondit:

-On peut imaginer qu'il existe un magicien plus puissant que lui. Ou plutôt une magicienne...

-Si y a des filles, j'accepte de venir sans aucune condition!

-Merci, Herr Beilschmidt, pour ce commentaire édifiant. soupira l'Autrichien en levant les yeux au ciel. Expliquez-vous, Lukas.

-Merlin voyait l'avenir et savait quel serait son sort. Arthur et moi avons échangé nos avis par missives. Nous sommes tombés d'accord sur plusieurs points: Merlin a préparé son départ. Il nous a laissé des indices pour le retrouver. Lors de notre dernière conversation, il a évoqué ses conquêtes de jeunesse, et a mentionné une certaine Viviane qui causerait sa perte. Certains éléments me laissent penser qu'il lui aurait lui-même enseigné le moyen de le retenir prisonnier à jamais. Quant à Arthur, Merlin lui a laissé une carte.

-J'estime donc que Merlin comptait sur Lukas et moi pour unir nos forces et partir à sa recherche.

Arthur marqua une pause et attendit les réaction des chevaliers.

-Et quel intérêt pour nous autres? demanda Ivan Braginski.

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'un chevalier ne doit jamais refuser l'aventure quand elle se présente? rétorqua Arthur avec un sourire. J'ai failli être destitué de mon titre par quelques barons pour avoir refusé de prendre part à des quêtes ces derniers mois.

Le Russe écarta les mains, vaincu par l'argument numéro un de la chevalerie. Bien sûr que retrouver Merlin lui importait peu, mais, appelé, il se devait de participer à la quête.

-Tu sais par où commencer? demanda Francis Bonnefoy.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a demandé si je connaissais la forêt de Brocéliande, en Petite Bretagne. Il m'a affirmé que c'était le meilleur endroit pour vivre éternellement. C'est pour cette raison que tu es là, Francis. Tu vas nous conduire à Brocéliande, grâce à la carte qu'il m'a léguée.

-Je ne connais pas Merlin personnellement, mais il semble qu'il ait le sens de l'humour... Brocéliande est tout sauf un endroit agréable, d'après ce que l'on raconte par chez moi. Cette forêt est ensorcelée, il est impossible de s'y repérer. Tous ceux qui y sont entrés ont été vaincus par les créatures qui vivent là, ou en tout cas n'en sont jamais revenus. Je doute que cette carte nous serve à quelque chose. S'il s'agit bel et bien de celle de la forêt, elle est certainement approximative ou erronée. Puis-je la voir?

Arthur lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin, que Francis déroula aussitôt et observa longuement.

-Elle nous présente une forêt traversée d'un bout à l'autre par une route en ligne droite, et quelques noms de lieux annotés. Cette route n'existe pas. Il n'y a aucun chemin à Brocéliande, autant dire qu'il y en a des milliers. C'est un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace, dont la disposition, dit-on, change constamment et qui s'allonge à l'infini pour maintenir les voyageurs captifs. La carte n'est d'aucune utilité.

-Je ne crois pas. Elle est scellée par magie. Merlin ne devait pas vouloir que n'importe qui perce le secret de cette forêt, il n'aurait pas passé son temps à la protéger de la sorte si elle était inutile.

-Ce qui nous pose un petit problème supplémentaire. souligna Lukas. Il faut qu'on la décrypte et que nous apprenions à nous en servir.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour ça. A deux, nous serons plus efficaces. sourit Arthur.

Il y eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel Lukas acquiesça, et qui fut rompu par Gilbert Beilschmidt.

-Et nous, pourquoi on est là, au juste? Tu devrais savoir, Arthur, que je suis bien trop génial pour être versé dans la magie...

-Oui, je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas les compétences requises pour pratiquer l'art noble et nécessitant une certaine intelligence qu'est la magie... Cependant, cette discipline n'est pas indispensable aux chevaliers dont j'ai besoin. La forêt de Brocéliande est dangereuse et des forces obscures y sont à l'oeuvre. Nous ne serons pas trop de douze pour les repousser, crois-moi.

-Exact. approuva Francis. On dit que cette forêt est celle du Diable, cela veut tout dire.

-On raconte que Merlin est le fils du Diable. objecta timidement Matthew. Et qu'il est omniscient, aussi. Je doute qu'avec de telles qualités, une forêt soit réellement un mystère.

-Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu faire une carte aussi fiable. Il suffit de la décrypter, même si ce ne sera pas toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. J'ai quelque chose à accomplir là-bas, mais aussi en dehors, à mon retour. C'est mon destin, alors j'en ressortirai. Nous tenterons de décrypter la carte dès demain. En attendant...

Arthur regarda Alfred intensément avant de continuer:

-Allons manger et festoyer au nom de nos retrouvailles et de nos nouvelles rencontres!

oOo

La salle était sombre, uniquement éclairée par de grosses chandelles trônant sur les tables. Il y faisait presque irrespirable tant il y avait de gens: chevaliers de Bretagne, peuple de Camaalot, la famille royale, les invités venus d'Europe. Au centre du u formé par les longues tables de bois, un groupe de musiciens et de bardes talentueux animaient la fête. Les plats étaient vides et les convives remplis, l'heure était à présent à la danse.

...Ou pas.

Les invités d'honneur n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir danser. Arthur regardait ses sujets effectuer une carole avec amusement, appuyé seul contre un mur, une chope de bière à la main.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Francis arriver près de lui. Il se plaça à ses côtés, muet un moment.

-Tu as l'air en pleine forme, Arthur. dit-il finalement. Tu vas mieux qu'il y a deux ans, on dirait.

-Je vais très bien, merci. répliqua Arthur d'un ton cassant.

Francis fut surpris de l'agressivité dans sa voix, mais continua le discours qu'il avait à peu près préparé.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais?

Arthur le dévisagea, comme surpris par cette interrogation. Il jaugea longuement le Breton. Puis il vida sa chope d'un trait et, attrapant par la taille une jolie femme rousse, que Francis reconnut comme la reine Guenièvre, qui passait par là, il rejoignit la piste de danse.

Le prince de Petite Bretagne resta coi dans son coin.

Il avait oublié qu'Arthur s'était marié entre-temps. Comment avait-il pu effacer ce douloureux souvenir? Il n'avait même pas été invité, ce qu'il avait très mal pris. Mais moins que le fait en lui-même qu'Arthur ait épousé une femme.

Il avait cru... Un instant... Que...

-Tu devrais faire gaffe, Francis. déclara une voix grave à sa gauche.

-Par le calebard de Merlin, Gilbert, tu m'as fait peur! s'écria Francis, une main sur le coeur.

-Je savais que tu ne nous avais pas remarqués. Tu étais tellement plongé dans tes pensées... Ou devrais-je dire dans la contemplation de Sa Majesté...

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-C'est cela, oui...

-Tu ne l'as pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il a invité Guenièvre! remarqua Antonio. Dans le genre discret...

-J'crois que tu as oublié de nous raconter certains détails de ton dernier voyage en Grande-Bretagne. conclut Gilbert. Mais t'inquiète pas! On se doute de leur nature. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque ce bâtard de Breton t'a gentiment éconduit, il faut que tu te détendes au lieu de broyer du noir... Et même si aucune donzelle n'est véritablement engageante à la danse dans cette salle hors mise cette charmante Irlandaise qu'est ta concurrente, bois, amuse-toi!

En vérité, aucun chevalier de la Table Ronde n'avait l'air de vouloir prendre part aux danses.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, ils se rassemblèrent donc en un petit groupe autour de chopes.

Si certains avaient l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans ce milieu de beuverie, certains n'y étaient pas habitués.

Lukas, par exemple, regardait suspicieusement la chope qu'on -Matthias- lui avait fourré dans les mains.

Le taciturne chevalier hongrois se tenait quand à lui un peu à l'écart.

Gilbert prit l'initiative d'essayer de l'intégrer.

-Tu ne danses pas?

Il arborait un sourire arrogant et chargé de sous-entendus qui ne plut pas du tout au brun. Cette perpétuelle provocation dans la voix de l'albinos l'exaspérait au plus haut point.

-Aucune gente dame ici présente n'est à ton goût, damoiseau? continua-t-il.

-Au tien non plus, apparemment! répliqua Daniel avec exaspération.

-Kesese. rit Gilbert. C'est vrai... J'ai une préférence pour les demoiselles un peu plus aventureuses.

Il joua distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux du jeune Comte, qui lui asséna une claque sur la main pour le faire cesser.

Avec un sourire, il continua:

-Malheureusement, c'est assez rare... J'ai bien peur de ne pas vraiment être un homme à femmes, en vérité.

Il se détourna du Hongrois et reporta son attention sur Antonio, qui levait sa chope de bière.

-A notre prochaine quête, et à notre nouveau chevalier qui a recouvré son nom!

Les convives levèrent leur verre, y compris le principal concerné. Alors qu'il le portait à ses lèvres, l'Espagnol lui donna une claque affectueuse dans le dos, le faisant sursauter.

Et la bière se renversa sur sa tunique.

-Cazzo, Antonio...

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa déblatération d'insultes par un souffle dans son oreille:

-Admets que "Lovi", c'est beaucoup plus mignon que "Romano"...

Le sang chaud de Lovino ne fit qu'un tour.

Cette remarque l'énerva au plus haut point et il dégaina d'un geste vif une dague de sa botte, qu'il plaça sur la gorge de l'Espagnol.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, bastardo! gronda-t-il.

Avec un dernier regard chargé de mépris pour celui qui, quelques heures encore, demeurait son maître, Lovino quitta la salle.

Les chevaliers de la Table Ronde avaient contemplé la scène, gênés. Ivan commenta:

-Il ne doit pas être facile à vivre, ce garçon...

Antonio se remit rapidement de ses émotions et répliqua après un petit rire nerveux:

-Il est adorable, seulement un rien susceptible, on va dire... Mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'en plaindre... C'est ma punition pour avoir exigé le fils de ce chevalier romain en guise de trophée...

-En tout cas, tu as l'air de t'en prendre plein la gueule sans arrêt avec lui, niveau insultes... remarqua Matthias.

-Ah ça, c'est vrai... D'ailleurs, je crois que ça a assez duré. Il est temps que j'aille rappeler cet impertinent à l'ordre...

Il adressa un sourire pas si énigmatique que ça à Francis et Gilbert et s'éclipsa à son tour.

Il eut un moment de silence au sein du groupe, puis Francis reprit la parole. Il posa à Lukas une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

-Excuse-moi mais... Est-ce que... Tu connais bien Arthur?

Le Norvégien porta sur lui un regard glacé avant de répondre:

-Non. Je savais seulement qu'il était aussi un élève de Merlin. Même si nous sommes en contact depuis plusieurs mois, nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'aujourd'hui même.

-Ha... Et toi, Alfred, tu sembles proche de lui, je me trompe?

La voix de Francis était pleine de sous-entendus.

Le blond sortit le nez de sa chope en haussant les épaules.

-C'est mon frère. rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Francis laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Toutefois, son soulagement fut de courte durée.

-Enfin... nuança le plus jeune. J'ai appris il y a quatre ans seulement que nous n'étions pas réellement frères de sang, plutôt frères de lait, en réalité. Je ne connais pas les détails, mais Merlin l'aurait confié à mes parents alors que je n'avais que quelques jours et ma mère l'a élevé comme mon frère aîné. Mais nous n'avons, à ma connaissance, aucun lien de parenté réel.

-Ca a dû vous faire un choc... Une telle révélation après tant d'années passées comme une famille. commenta Francis.

-Cela fut une période assez troublée, en effet. Notre... Mon père nous a révélé ses origines lorsqu'Arthur est devenu roi. Il m'a nommé sénéchal et, peu après, je suis parti pendant plusieurs années... Je crois que nous allons seulement redécouvrir notre relation maintenant que nous sommes réunis. Je souhaite seulement rester un soutien pour lui, comme un frère et un sénéchal exemplaire.

Francis s'abstint de tout commentaire. Il ne croyait pas qu'Alfred dissimulait la nature de sa relation avec Arthur, mais concernant ce dernier...

Francis ne se souvenait que trop bien de la peine d'Arthur quand, deux ans auparavant, Alfred l'avait quitté. Il ne pouvait pas croire que les sentiments d'Arthur étaient aussi innocents et légitimes que ceux de son cadet.

_Ce n'est pas bien Francis. Gilbert te l'a dit. Il faut arrêter de penser à lui et te détendre._

Il reprit une gorgée de bière.

Heureusement, Gilbert changea rapidement le sujet de la conversation.

Il s'adressa au petit blond discret aux yeux améthyste si particuliers qui se tenait à côté d'Alfred.

-Et toi, on ne t'a pas encore entendu! Comment tu t'appelles?

Le jeune chevalier fut surpris d'être ainsi interpellé. Il répondit, étonné:

-Matthew...

Alfred précisa:

-Nous avons effectué un voyage à travers toute l'Ile ensemble. Il est plutôt timide, mais c'est un bon chevalier.

-Je n'en doute pas! rétorqua Gilbert avec un grand sourire. Arthur n'a convié que d'excellents chevaliers, je suppose. J'en suis la preuve la plus probante! Hein, Roddy? Dis-leur, que je suis le meilleur!

Roderich se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

-Tu m'excuseras, je préfère aller me coucher...

Il esquissa un mouvement pour s'en aller, mais l'albinos le retint d'une interrogation:

-Tu ne m'attends pas pour ça?

L'Autrichien le gratifia d'un regard noir puis quitta l'assemblée.

Matthias rit sous cape d'un tel râteau. Reprenant son sérieux, il consulta son compagnon d'un regard et, ayant obtenu son approbation, il annonça:

-Nous aussi, nous allons vous quitter. Lukas aura besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour le décryptage de la carte, demain. Il vaut mieux que nous ne nous éternisions plus. Merci pour la soirée, ce fut... Très distrayant.

Les deux nordiques disparurent de la salle. Arthur, qui quittait le domaine des danseurs, les salua et leur souhaita une bonne nuit.

Puis il rejoignit le groupe d'invités.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir délaissés, mais on ne refuse pas quelques danses à une dame... La reine s'étant retirée, je suis tout à vous!

Il chercha le regard d'Alfred.

-Une vraie perle, ton épouse, Arthy. Tu as beaucoup de chance. commenta Gilbert.

-C'est sûr que tu n'en aurais aucune avec elle. répondit Arthur. Et d'ailleurs, ne t'avise pas de l'approcher.

-Loin de moi une telle idée... Je t'admire de supporter les dames de la cour, Arthur. Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas mon cas. Toi, par contre, Dan.

Le Hongrois releva la tête.

-Tu dois être un vrai tombeur. Aucune pucelle ne doit te résister, je me trompe?

Son ton était clairement moqueur, une fois de plus. Le brun dégaina son épée et en dirigea la pointe vers la gorge de l'albinos.

-Depuis le début tu ne cesses de me provoquer... Prends garde, ma patience à des limites!

Ses beaux yeux émeraude brillaient d'une lueur assassine. Arthur préféra intervenir.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun et lui dit:

-Je t'en prie, il plaisante! Pas de combat aujourd'hui. Range ça.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il rengaina sa lame. Il fixa Gilbert d'un regard noir et sans un mot de plus, quitta la salle à son tour.

Francis soupira et se moqua de son ami:

-Tu as l'art de les faire fuir, toi, dis-moi...

Le Germanique ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Ho, si tu parles de Roderich, il n'est pas toujours aussi glacial... Ca lui arrive même d'être brûlant, quand nous partons seuls à l'aventure...

-C'est difficile à croire... marmonna Ivan.

-Attendez d'être à Brocéliande! leur promit Gilbert. Il ne me résistera pas deux jours.

La voix calme et douce de Matthew s'éleva:

-C'est plutôt toi le "tombeur", alors?

-Kese. Oui. Vois-tu, je suis awesome, comme vous dites ici, et...

Alfred se lassa vite du discours un rien répétitif de Gilbert à propos de sa génialité. Il se tourna vers Francis:

-Tu es déjà allé à Brocéliande?

-Si j'y étais allé, rétorqua le blond, je ne serais pas ici. Personne n'en est revenu.

-Mais la forêt est difficile à trouver pour des étrangers, c'est pour ça qu'il est là. intervint Arthur.

-Oui, et je ne suis pas impatient de la trouver. grommela Francis. Il y a des chances pour que nous n'en revenions pas.

-Brocéliande ne nous vaincra pas. Nous sommes les chevaliers de la Table Ronde! leur rappela Alfred.

-Toi, au moins, tu en reviendras. assura Arthur. Jamais je ne te laisserai mourir là-bas.

-Comme cet amour fraternel est touchant! s'écria Gilbert avec une voix faussement émerveillée.

Arthur haussa un sourcil.

-Messires, annonça-t-il, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous tous de regagner nos chambres...

oOo

Francis quitta la salle le dernier, précédé de peu par Alfred et Arthur.

La chambre du sénéchal était voisine de celle du roi.

-Bonne nuit, Arthur! dit le cadet avec un sourire, la main sur la poignée de sa porte.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Arthur se rapprochait d'Alfred, tel un prédateur avançant lentement pour ne pas effrayer sa proie.

Alfred ne bougea pas.

-Tu n'as pas idée de combien tu m'as manqué... Al... déclara-t-il.

Sa main s'égara sur son visage, qu'il caressa tendrement. Alfred frissonna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

A vrai dire, Alfred n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas comprendre les intentions du souverain. Simple question rhétorique, pour ne pas avoir l'air de se laisser faire.

Mais Arthur appuya ses intentions en posant ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeunes.

Ce dernier eut un moment d'égarement. Il ne réalisait pas. Il ne réalisait pas qu'Arthur était en train de l'embrasser, doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

Mais cet instant fut de courte durée. Il détourna la tête et murmura:

-Arrête ça...

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'en avais pas envie, Al... Tout va bien... Je ne suis pas ton frère.

-Tu l'as été pendant seize ans.

Il se libéra de l'étreinte d'Arthur et, ouvrant sa porte pour de bon, le gratifia d'un "bonne nuit" un rien froid.

Arthur s'appuya contre le mur, rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira.

Il n'en revenait pas.

Non seulement il s'était laissé aller, mais en plus Alfred l'avait rejeté. Il avait dû abuser de la bière et surestimer les sentiments de son "petit frère".

Et ça faisait mal...

Il brûlait d'amour pour l'être dont il savait tout, qui savait tout de lui. Celui qui avait été élevé comme son frère. Presque la moitié de son âme.

Et il l'aimait depuis quatre ans.

Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours été très proches et inséparables -à l'exception de quelques querelles d'enfants, rien ne les avait déchirés. Et quatre ans auparavant, Arthur était monté sur le trône, découvrant par la même occasion ses origines troubles qui étaient tout, sauf celles d'Alfred.

Dès lors, ses propres sentiments avaient changé.

L'amour fraternel qui lui était devenu interdit s'était transformé en amour tout court.

Il avait essayé de prendre ses distances de son ex-cadet. Parce qu'il trouvait cela malsain. Parce que de toute façon, Alfred et lui étaient trop jeunes.

Mais le plus jeune était sans arrêt revenu vers lui. Arthur avait alors espéré... S'était forgé une réalité...

Puis Alfred était parti.

Pendant deux ans qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Et aucune aventure d'un ou deux soirs n'avait pu le soulager. Pas même ... Francis. Pas beaucoup plus longtemps que les autres en tout cas.

La passion ne s'était pas tarie avec le temps, ni avec la distance.

Et Arthur avait cru que ce qu'il éprouvait était ce qu'Alfred ressentait.

Il avait tout faux.

Et ça faisait mal.

Peut-être qu'il lui fallait seulement du temps. Peut-être.

Ou peut-être pas.

oOo

Francis sortit de l'ombre, faisant sursauter Arthur. Il prit la direction de sa propre chambre, située un peu plus loin dans le couloir, mais s'arrêta en face du souverain.

-C'est douloureux d'être éconduit, n'est-ce pas? Je suis prêt à parier que tu ne me repousserais plus si je décidais de te consacrer un peu de temps, là, maintenant... Que tu m'accepterais une fois de plus comme un amant de remplacement, parce que tu ne peux obtenir celui que tu désires...

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait d'Arthur et souffla, à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres:

-Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être le jouet de tes sautes d'humeur. Ne compte pas sur moi pour céder uniquement quand ça t'arrange. Bonne nuit, Arthur.

Il s'abstint d'un baiser. Savoir que le blond avait embrassé son sénéchal quelques minutes auparavant lui en avait enlevé l'envie.

* * *

Encore une fois, je réalise que j'oublie toujours l'espace traduction sur le premier chapitre...

Je reprends donc.

Chapitre 1

Atya : père, (hongrois)

Giasz : deuil (hongrois)

Bastardo : bâtard (italien)

Razza di bastardo: espèce de bâtard (italien)

Guten Tag : bonjour (allemand)

Hola : salut (espagnol)

Chapitre 2

Cazzo : putain/merde (italien)

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plus. Il me semble que j'avais plein de choses à dire, et que là, j'ai tout oublié... Pour le chapitre suivant, je noterai :p

Pensez à reviewer, s'il vous plaît :)

A la prochaine, ici ou sur mes deux blogs!

P.S.: je commence les examens dans une semaine, ce qui veut dire que j'aurai peu de temps pour écrire ces sept prochains jours, mais que dès qu'ils auront réellement commencé, ça devrait aller mieux :)

A bientôt ~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: tous les personnages nommés appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya ou à la légende arthurienne.

Note: je suis désolée T-T J'avais promis ce chapitre pour Noël, et je suis en retard... Mais je l'ai terminé hier soir (tard, ok, mais hier quand même!) et je n'ai jamais pu me connecter au site. Bon du coup, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël avec un peu de retard, et une bonne année avec un peu d'avance, parce qu'il y a peu de chances que je poste encore d'ici là.

Concernant le chapitre, il est un peu plus long que le précédent et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose d'important pour la suite (quoique...). Le quatrième sera plus riche en action!

Bonne lecture, merci à ceux et celles qui penseront à reviewer ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3: Le douzième chevalier

Lovino arriva le dernier dans la salle de Camaalot. Il arborait de larges cernes et des traits tirés.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

La faute à ce stupide bâtard, plus connu dans le monde de la chevalerie comme Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Oui parce que, il fallait préciser quelque chose: la présence de Lovino n'avait pas été prévue par Arthur.

Autrement dit, aucune chambre ne lui avait été attribuée.

Et évidemment, Antonio avait bondi sur l'occasion pour lui proposer...

Rayez cela.

Pour l'obliger à partager sa chambre.

Pas qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Ca arrivait fréquemment qu'ils dorment ensemble lorsqu'ils étaient sur les routes, ou bien qu'Antonio prétexte avoir besoin de sa présence pour s'endormir.

Mais généralement, ils ne partageaient pas le même lit. Pas avec l'intention première d'y dormir, du moins.

Cette fois, il avait dû s'y résoudre, à moins de coucher sur la pierre glacée du sol. Cela aurait été une très mauvaise idée, bien pire que celle de dormir aux côtés de son maître.

Mais de plus, la veille au soir, Lovino était d'humeur assassine. A cause d'Antonio, encore une fois.

Ce qui signifiait que l'Espagnol l'avait supplié de le pardonner des heures durant. Encore une fois.

Et que ces vaines tentatives avaient mis Lovino encore plus hors de lui, encore une fois.

Excédé, il avait fini par lui grogner un:

-Oui, bon, ça va, j'te pardonne, bastardo.

Ce n'était pas du tout une faiblesse de sa part, absolument pas! C'était seulement cet imbécile heureux qui avait un regard de chien battu plus irrésistible qu'il n'était permis.

Et après tout, si tout se passait comme prévu, il allait bientôt être libéré de l'emprise de l'Espagnol. Un genre de cadeau d'adieu, en quelque sorte.

Mais il n'avait pas été tranquille pour autant, parce qu'Antonio n'était pas du genre à laisser son cher écuyer s'en aller dans les bras de Morphée ou de tout autre que lui alors qu'ils étaient si proches. Donc il avait tout fait pour le garder dans ses bras, cette nuit-là.

Et Lovino avait fini par céder aux baisers, chastes d'abord, enflammés ensuite, qu'Antonio avait déposés sur ses lèvres, dans son cou. A ces mains chaudes, brûlantes qui avaient délicatement ôté la tunique du plus jeune et délié son ceinturon. A ces bras puissants qui l'avaient poussé sur le lit et à ces magnifiques yeux qui lui avaient demandé son accord comme si ç'avait été la première fois. A ce sourire rassurant empli de promesses de plaisir.

Pour cela, Lovino devait bien reconnaître que c'était de sa faute à lui. Antonio était peut-être stupide et légèrement esclavagiste, il avait conscience du jeune âge de son écuyer et ne se serait jamais permis quoi que ce soit sans l'accord de son partenaire. Mais comment résister aux innombrables atouts de l'Espagnol dans ce domaine?

Lovino n'en avait plus jamais été capable depuis une soirée un peu trop arrosée quelques années auparavant...

D'où la mine effroyable du lendemain matin.

Lovino s'affala violemment sur le banc, à côté de l'albinos dont il avait oublié le nom, en face d'Antonio.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé, cretino. dit Lovino en grinçant des dents.

-Bien le bonjour à toi! rétorqua l'Espagnol avec un grand sourire. Je suis navré, mais tu étais tellement adorable, entortillé dans les draps, je n'aurais pas osé te réveiller...

-C'est cela, oui...

Lovino détourna les yeux pour éviter de croiser ceux d'Antonio.

C'était toujours ainsi après une nuit d'amour. Lovino avait honte de s'être laissé aller, bien qu'il ait eu toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour l'Espagnol. Il se laissait faire et appréciait, était-ce donc seulement une attirance physique? Des sentiments se cachaient-ils derrière l'apparente haine de l'écuyer envers son maître? Après tout, certes, il l'insultait sans arrêt, mais au fil du temps c'était devenu plus une habitude que de réels reproches. Et puis, il n'avait jamais pensé à s'enfuir... Peut-être était-ce parce que quelque chose le retenait aux côtés du chevalier, finalement.

Il secoua la tête.

Vraiment, penser à des choses tellement compliquées et abstraites le matin après une nuit... agitée, pour ne pas dire torride, était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Il tendit le bras et s'empara d'une tranche de pain moelleux dans laquelle il mordit avec hargne et appétit.

oOo

Arthur attendit que tous aient terminé leur petit-déjeuner pour se lever et annoncer:

-J'espère que vous avez bien mangé! Trouvez quelque chose pour vous occuper aujourd'hui, pendant que Lukas et moi-même tenterons de décrypter la carte!

Il fit signe au Scandinave de le suivre et ils quittèrent la salle ensemble.

Le silence parmi les chevaliers fut de courte durée. Gilbert proposa immédiatement:

-Que diriez-vous d'un tournoi amical, histoire de garder la forme et d'évaluer les capacités de chacun?

-Apprendre à connaître ses compagnons avant de partir ensemble pour une quête est une bonne idée, je dois bien te l'accorder... déclara Roderich.

-Ce sera l'occasion d'apprendre deux ou trois choses à Lovino. Je suis d'accord! approuva Antonio.

Ledit Lovino n'émit qu'un grognement qu'ils interprétèrent comme approbateur.

-Très bien! se réjouit l'albinos. Tirons au sort notre adversaire...

oOo

La lame vola dans les airs, le chevalier valsa au sol.

Lovino s'écrasa violemment dans la boue, salissant encore ses vêtements qui avaient déjà morflé et malmenant son corps un peu plus douloureux à chaque échange.

Il n'avait pas eu de chance avec le tirage au sort. Il était tombé sur Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Certes, cela valait probablement déjà mieux qu'Ivan, mais en matière de sadisme et de technique, cet adversaire était lui aussi redoutable.

Il avait décidé, pour l'apprentissage du jeune homme, de le jeter dans un combat presque réel sans rien lui apprendre. Et même si Antonio s'égosillait à hurler des conseils à son écuyer, ce dernier se faisait laminer.

Il mettait de plus en plus de temps à se relever. Le moment arriva où il resta sur le dos, les bras en croix, le visage entaillé, maculé de boue et de poussière, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, comme vides.

Il ne se releva pas.

Antonio paniqua et se précipita à ses côtés.

-Ca va, Lovi... No?

Même très affaibli, il faisait confiance à l'Italien pour lui refaire le portrait pour avoir osé l'appeler par un diminutif affectueux.

-A merveille... grogna l'écuyer, avant de se détourner pour cracher du sang.

Il s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, roula sur le côté et tenta de se relever.

Tout en soutenant le plus jeune, Antonio proposa:

-On va peut-être en rester là pour aujourd'hui, Gil? Il n'est plus en état, de toute façon...

-Kesese. A vos ordres. répliqua le Germanique.

Lovino reprit un peu de contenance et se dégagea du bras secourable de l'Espagnol.

-Pas besoin de toi... dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il tituba un peu dans l'herbe. Antonio le vit vaciller et s'empressa de l'empêcher de tomber. Cette fois, il ne broncha pas.

-Des volontaires? interrogea Gilbert en se tournant vers les autres chevaliers, restés sur le côté de l'aire de combat.

Francis s'étira avant de s'avancer vers le milieu de l'arène improvisée dans la cour du château de Camaalot.

-Moi, je suis volontaire. Si messire le Sénéchal veut bien se donner la peine...

Alfred quitta le muret où il s'était installé et répondit sur le même ton:

-Je suis toujours prêt pour vaincre.

Alfred ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi, mais Francis ne semblait pas le porter dans son coeur. Au contraire, il était un rien sarcastique à son égard. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais le Breton semblait le considérer comme un rival depuis leur rencontre.

En revanche, il était hors de question qu'Alfred se laisse marcher sur les pieds, aussi adoptait-il la même attitude.

Alfred se pencha pour ramasser l'épée d'entraînement abandonnée au sol par Lovino, tandis que Gilbert envoyait la sienne à Francis d'un geste souple et précis.

-Tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur si je n'y vais pas de main morte? s'assura Francis tout en se mettant en position.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, au contraire...

-Et si vous arrêtiez de gamberger, un peu? lança Ivan.

Alfred sourit avec malice.

-Excellente idée. Je t'attends, le Breton...

Francis attaqua. Quelques pas légers et rapides dans la direction de son adversaire, lame parallèle au sol, il visa le buste du plus jeune, qui esquiva d'un pas sur le côté. Il profita de l'élan du Breton pour tenter de le déstabiliser pas derrière, mais il resta bien campé sur ses jambes.

Ils se séparèrent, la hargne dans les yeux.

Puis ils repartirent à l'assaut.

Alfred, agile et filiforme, esquivait toutes les attaques de Francis et ripostait comme il pouvait, mais touchait rarement son adversaire qui était d'une dextérité sans pareille. Francis, de carrure plus imposante, était moins rapide mais ses mouvements plus amples avaient plus de chances d'atteindre leur cible.

Les autres chevaliers les regardaient échanger leurs attaques, parades et bottes, fascinés. Ils étaient d'un excellent niveau et presque équivalent, chacun avec ses atouts propres.

Aucun n'osait émettre de commentaire sur l'issue du duel car elle était très incertaine.

Alfred sembla se lasser au fil des échanges. Il ripostait avec moins de conviction et se laissa même toucher une ou deux fois.

Finalement, il se laissa presque tomber au sol et Francis pointa sa lame de bois contre son torse.

-Tu t'es défoulé, tu es content? lança le plus jeune.

-Non, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfait. Tu ne t'es pas donné à fond.

-On aurait pu continuer comme ça des heures. C'est lassant. Je préfère affronter plus fort que moi, ça me donne une motivation sans pareille pour me dépasser. Et puis, il faut laisser la place aux autres. Nous avons combattu un peu plus longtemps que les précédents, déjà.

-Crois-tu vraiment ce que tu dis ou bien as-tu réalisé que tu n'étais pas de taille? l'interrogea Francis.

Alfred sauta lestement sur ses pieds.

-Je suis le sénéchal d'Arthur, je te rappelle. Ce n'est pas pour rien. Et cesse de faire le fanfaron, tu sais très bien que face à lui, ni toi ni moi ne sommes de taille.

Il tourna le dos au Breton et quitta l'arène.

Au moins, le Prince se sentirait un rien supérieur au Sénéchal et peut-être lui épargnerait-il l'impression d'être en compétition...

-A qui le tour? demanda-t-il aux autres chevaliers. Matthew?

Le blond releva la tête vers son mentor et l'interrogea du regard.

-Oui?

-Fais en sorte que je sois fier de toi, d'accord?

Du coup, le jeune homme n'eut pas le choix. D'autant que son adversaire, Daniel, était déjà debout.

Il déglutit et se leva à son tour, marchant avec une détermination vacillante vers le milieu de la cour.

Il avait pourtant l'habitude des duels, et se débrouillait bien. Mais il avait peu combattu contre d'autres chevaliers qu'Alfred, et encore moins en public.

-Tu n'as pas l'air à l'aise. remarqua Daniel.

-B...Bien vu. bredouilla Matthew. Je ne suis pas encore vraiment expérimenté. Du moins, je suis loin d'atteindre le niveau d'Alfred.

Il choisissait la carte de l'honnêteté. Peut-être que l'impitoyable chevalier de l'Est le ménagerait un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. marmonna le Hongrois. Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal volontairement, juste pour nous évaluer et satisfaire le crétin albinos.

Matthew eut un petit sourire. Décidément, c'était presque une guerre ouverte entre ces deux-là...

A l'issue du combat, le blond s'estima assez fier de lui. Il avait certes été un peu malmené par l'autre jeune homme mais s'en sortait seulement avec quelques bleus et contusions... Ce qui était également le cas du Hongrois.

Le plus grand honneur fut de recevoir les encouragements de son maître et un grand sourire comme récompense.

Vraiment, Matthew était d'accord avec lui quand il disait qu'il devait avoir davantage confiance en lui pour se mesurer à d'autres. Rien que pour ça, ça en valait la peine...

-Kesese, tu es plutôt bon, Birdie...

Matthew se retourna vers l'albinos qui lui avait adressé ce compliment et le remercia d'un sourire timide.

Il s'assit non loin, à côté d'Alfred, et il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir qu'il rougissait légèrement. Il était loin d'avoir un aussi bon niveau que le Germanique, aussi recevoir ce genre d'encouragement lui faisait énormément plaisir.

-Bon, ça y est, tu as assez réfléchi, Roddy? reprit la voix rocailleuse de l'albinos à l'adresse de son compagnon d'aventure.

Le brun haussa à peine un sourcil au surnom mais répliqua:

-Non, je cède ma place à Ivan et Matthias. Antonio est occupé avec son protégé, de toute façon.

-J'm'appelle Lovino, cretino, et je suis pas le protégé de cet imbécile, j'suis son esclave... grogna une voix d'outre tombe.

-Epargne tes forces, Lovi, et cesse de dire des sottises...

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du Russe présent et il déclara d'un ton enjoué:

-C'est à nous, Matthias!

Ce dernier partit d'un grand rire mal à l'aise.

-Haha... C'est que je vais me faire rétamer, à l'épée... Voyez-vous, je combats exclusivement à la hache... Au marteau à la rigueur.

Il désigna l'arme pendant à sa ceinture.

-Ce n'est pas un combat égal... approuva Ivan.

-Je ferai avec. Quelqu'un me prête une lame...?

Gilbert lui tendit la sienne, puis les deux adversaires se placèrent face à face. Matthias soupesa l'arme, parfaitement équilibrée, ce qui perturbait grandement l'habitué de la hache qu'il était.

_Essaye de te rappeler des quelques attaques qu'on t'a apprises..._

Durant leurs nombreux voyages, à Lukas et lui, il avait eu l'occasion d'apprendre un peu cette pratique inconnue de l'escrime, mais faute de pratique, il ne la maîtrisait pas. Il devait s'inspirer des techniques des chevaliers qu'il avait vaincus...

Ivan Braginsky s'assura que son adversaire était prêt et entama l'échange.

Matthias bloqua la lame de bois qui arrivait vers lui à une vitesse affolante avec la sienne, en un pur réflexe. Mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer sur ses lauriers et enchaîna les attaques, que le Scandinave parait tantôt avec succès, tantôt sans.

Matthias parvint toutefois à lui rendre la pareille, une fois ou deux. Mais attaquer était aussi ardu que se défendre: habitué à une arme à plus grande portée, la petite épée était vraiment frustrante pour lui.

_L'épée, c'est vraiment la merde... Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on fracasse des crânes, en ..._

Matthias ne finit pas sa pensée. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, ce coup de pommeau-là...

oOo

-Matthias?

Le blond ouvrit un oeil et distingua ce qui l'entourait avec difficulté.

Lorsque sa vision fut rétablie, il fut happé par les deux lacs glacés qui le contemplaient d'un air inquiet.

Lukas était agenouillé à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Matthias faisait par terre?

Ha oui, le coup traître de pommeau à la tête.

Ivan se tenait d'ailleurs sur le côté, un peu mal à l'aise et arborant un sourire timide.

-J'ai perdu...?

-Bien vu, imbécile... répliqua Lukas en grinçant des dents.

-Et les autres? Je veux dire, Roderich et Antonio se sont affrontés?

-Oui. acquiesça le premier, un air victorieux imperceptiblement marqué sur son beau visage. Encore une fois, j'ai prouvé que la stratégie vaut mieux que les longs affrontements.

Les épaules d'Antonio s'affaissèrent et Gilbert lui asséna une claque affectueuse.

-Allez, Tonio, remets-toi! Tu n'avais aucune chance, Roderich connaissait ton niveau et avait préparé une stratégie en conséquence.

-C'est râlant quand même. Ca a été à une vitesse... Je ne l'ai pas touché une seule fois!

-Je te comprends... Je suis bien content qu'il soit mon allié!

Et l'albinos partit de son grand rire si particulier et si bruyant.

-Tu comptes rester couché longtemps? demanda soudain la voix d'Arthur.

Matthias saisit immédiatement la main tendue de Lukas et se hissa sur ses jambes.

-Vous avez déchiffré la carte? l'interrogea Francis.

-...Non. avoua Arthur.

-Je l'avais bien dit!

-Mais nous avons découvert qu'elle était conçue pour ne s'ouvrir que dans la forêt, à un certain moment... Merlin ne voulait pas qu'elle soit utilisée par n'importe qui... Il l'a scellée jusqu'à un moment donné de mon destin, pour être sûr qu'elle ne soit utilisable que par moi. Donc nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion qu'avant de nous lancer dans l'aventure, nous devions quand même recueillir quelques informations. C'est pourquoi nous allons nous rendre en Northumberland, chez le chroniqueur de Merlin, maître Blaise. J'espère qu'il pourra nous donner des indications sur les desseins de Merlin et qui sait, peut-être sur mon destin.

Il marqua une pause et dévisagea l'assemblée.

-Le départ est prévu pour demain matin. annonça-t-il finalement.

Les chevaliers digérèrent l'information tandis que le roi tournait les talons en signalant:

-Je fais tout préparer pour ton adoubement, Lovino. Ce soir, à la tombée de la nuit, dans la grande salle. Ne soyez pas en retard!

oOo

Lovino, revêtu de sa tunique blanche éclatante, faisait les cent pas dans la grande salle. Seul Antonio s'y trouvait aussi, nonchalamment assis sur l'accoudoir du trône du royaume.

-Détends-toi, Lovino, tu...

-Que je me détende? C'est une blague? Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que je ne suis pas fait pour ça... Je ne tiens pas debout deux secondes dans un duel, je...

-Gilbert y est allé un peu fort...

-Qu'est-ce que ça change? Un adversaire réel aurait l'intention de me tuer ou de gravement me blesser. Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience. Questo re è un vero imbecille... siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il fut interrompu dans ses protestations par l'ouverture des deux grandes portes de la salle, qui laissèrent entrer le Roi et son Sénéchal.

-Tu es prêt? demanda-t-il.

-Non, écoutez, je crois qu'il est encore temps de renoncer, je...

-Pas de discussion... Tu comptais rester un écuyer toute ta vie? Quel que soit l'ordre dans lequel tu réalises ces actions, elles sont immuables: deviens un chevalier et apprends à te servir d'une lame. Apprends à te servir d'une lame et deviens un chevalier.

-Mais...

-Assez. Tout est prêt, et voila le public.

En effet, les autres chevaliers arrivèrent à leur tour. On ferma les portes et, dans l'atmosphère pesante de la salle obscure, Arthur se tint debout devant son trône.

-A genoux, Lovino Vargas. ordonna-t-il d'un ton impérieux.

Le jeune homme cessa de protester et se plia à la volonté du roi.

Ce dernier le dominait de toute sa hauteur. A la lumière vacillante de quelques chandelles éparpillées dans la salle, Lovino le trouva très impressionnant.

-Jures-tu de protéger les faibles contre l'injustice et le mal?

-Je... Je le jure.

-Jures-tu d'être fidèle à l'Eglise, de la protéger et d'observer ses enseignements? Jures-tu de combattre les infidèles avec acharnement?

-Je le jure.

-Jures-tu d'aimer le pays où tu es né et le pays où tu fus armé chevalier? Jures-tu de remplir les devoirs que tu dois à ton seigneur?

-Oui, je le jure.

-Jures-tu enfin de ne jamais fuir devant ton ennemi même si la mort devait être l'issue du combat? Jures-tu de ne jamais mentir et de rester fidèle à ta parole?

-...Je le jure.

-Sois fort et sans peur face à tes ennemis. Sois brave et généreux pour être aimé de Dieu. Honore et n'oublie jamais ton serment.

Un chevalier de la cour s'avança, une longue épée étincelante à la faible lumière, à la poignée travaillée et au pommeau incrusté d'une gemme ambrée, dans les mains.

Arthur s'en saisit et lui donna les trois coups du plat de la lame sur les épaules et la nuque, ce qui fit chanceler un peu le jeune garçon.

Le blond présenta ensuite la garde à Lovino en concluant:

-Un nouveau chevalier est né.

Les autres chevaliers applaudirent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Lovino au roi avec gêne, profitant du brouhaha.

-On appelle ça un cadeau du roi. rétorqua Arthur.

-Un dono dal re. traduisit Lovino, pensant que c'était le nom de l'épée. Ca me convient...

-Relève-toi, chevalier.

Il s'exécuta et aussitôt, Antonio rappliqua et l'attrapa par derrière entre ses bras puissants et le félicita.

-Lovi, je suis tellement content pour toi! Et je suis si triste, aussi...

Lovino rougit en disant, gêné:

-C'est pas parce que je suis chevalier que... Qu'on... Qu'on va être séparés, imbecille.

oOo

En tête du groupe de cavaliers, Arthur fit ralentir sa monture et signifia aux suivants de s'arrêter aussi.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Alfred demanda:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Nous allons nous arrêter ici pour la nuit.

Plus bas, pour que seul son sénéchal l'entende, il ajouta:

-J'ai l'impression que nous sommes suivis depuis un moment...

Ils étaient partis le matin-même pour le Northumberland et plus ils progressaient vers le Nord, plus la température diminuait et la lumière se faisait moins présente.

Ils descendirent de cheval et commencèrent à monter le camp.

Aussitôt, les passions se déchaînèrent.

-C'est hors de question que je partage ta tente, l'albinos. grogna Daniel.

-Fais pas ton asocial, princesse, on ne va pas te manger! Tu as peur de moi?

C'en fut trop pour l'orgueil du Hongrois, qui arracha la toile de la tente des mains de Gilbert et commença à la planter dans le sol, rapidement aidé par Roderich ainsi que par un Gilbert goguenard.

Un peu plus loin, Francis tentait sa chance:

-Sa Majesté me laisserait-elle partager son logement?

Arthur le dévisagea froidement, pesant rapidement le pour et le contre et arrivant à la conclusion qu'il y avait beaucoup de "contre" et peu de "pour". Mais un argument de taille jouait en sa défaveur:

-Nous n'avons pas assez de tentes pour que j'en occupe une tout seul. Mais je te préviens: à la moindre tentative douteuse, je t'envoie valser dehors.

-Marché conclu! rétorqua Francis avec un clin d'oeil.

S'il lui était interdit de courtiser le roi cette nuit-là, il n'allait pas pour autant arrêter ses projets, à savoir éloigner Sa Majesté du détenteur actuel de son coeur...

-Hé, Alfred? l'apostropha Francis en se dirigeant vers le plus jeune, actuellement occupé à monter la tente -qu'il partagerait aussi avec Arthur.

Le Sénéchal releva la tête de son ouvrage et contempla le Breton qui arrivait pour l'aider.

-Je suis désolé que nos relations n'aient pas été très bonnes jusqu'à maintenant... Nous ne sommes pas partis sur de bonnes bases, il me semble. Mais comme nous sommes amenés à cohabiter, que dirais-tu de faire la paix?

Le prince breton n'était pas très sincère, il se fichait bien d'améliorer leurs relations, mais cela faisait partie de son plan.

L'autre haussa un sourcil mais un fin sourire se dessina ensuite sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as raison... acquiesça-t-il. Pourquoi pas?

-Parfait! Je suis content que tu acceptes. Nous partageons la même tente si je comprends bien?

-Exactement! répondit Alfred avec un sourire.

La discussion était engagée. C'était presque dans la poche...

oOo

Attroupés autour d'un feu de camp, les chevaliers terminaient leur repas en silence ou en discutant à voix basses en petits groupes.

Arthur, quant à lui, voyait rouge. Même s'il tentait de n'en laisser rien paraître.

Alfred et Francis avaient entamé une conversation et ne cessaient de discuter, de rire et de, somme toute, se rapprocher.

Pire.

Francis avait carrément commencé à essayer de séduire le Sénéchal, et ce dernier se laissait faire! Le Breton se penchait sur son visage pour lui murmurer Arthur ne savait quelles âneries qui étaient visiblement au goût d'Alfred.

Mais comment cet innocent ne voyait-il pas que Francis jouait avec lui? Parce que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas? L'avant-veille encore, le Breton courait après Arthur...

De bien méchante humeur, le roi mit fin à leurs presque roucoulades d'un: "Alfred, je dois te parler." glacial.

Le regard interrogateur, le plus jeune le suivit dans sa tente, sous l'oeil attentif et le sourire en coin de Francis.

Il avait gagné.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues? l'interrogea Arthur, agressif.

-De quoi tu parles? rétorqua Alfred.

-De ta soudaine bonne entente avec Francis Bonnefoy.

-Qu...? Qu'y a-t-il de mal à cela? Je croyais que tu préférais être accompagné de chevaliers soudés et qui s'entendent bien.

-Est-ce une raison pour rentrer dans son jeu? Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est profiter de toi pour t'éloigner de moi! Comment ne peux-tu pas voir qu'il recherche seulement un amant puisqu'il ne peut m'avoir?

-Personne ne profite de moi! Et entre parler amicalement avec quelqu'un et le mettre dans son lit, il y a un monde, Arthur. Tu vois le mal partout! Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'aller aussi loin que toi avec lui, et même si c'était le cas, je crois que ça ne te regarde pas!

-Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille? Bien sûr que ça me regarde, je... Je tiens à toi! Pour ton propre bien, défends-toi. Ne le laisse pas s'approcher et proteste plus que ça!

-Depuis quand ai-je des comptes à te rendre? l'interrogea le cadet avant de quitter violemment la tente.

Il en avait assez de discuter -ou de se disputer. Son frère était beaucoup trop possessif envers lui, et pour rien. Ca en devenait malsain.

S'éloignant des autres, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil la fine silhouette de Matthew se lever et le suivre discrètement.

Ce fut Alfred qui rompit le silence.

-Tu avais raison... soupira-t-il. J'aurais dû mettre les choses au point dès mon retour. Maintenant c'est trop tard, il a recommencé...

-J'ai entendu... fit la petite voix de Matthew.

Il parlait peu en public, à cause de sa timidité presque maladive. Mais avec Alfred, c'était différent. Ils s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois auparavant et Matthew, alors complètement inexpérimenté dans le monde de la chevalerie, avait demandé à ce qu'il devienne son mentor.

Mais au fil des mois, des quêtes, des apprentissages et des soirées à la belle étoile, Alfred s'était pris à considérer son élève comme un ami, voire même un petit frère. Et il s'était confié à Matthew, notamment au sujet d'Arthur. Même si Matthew restait discret sur sa propre histoire et ses soucis, il avait été à l'écoute et de bon conseil. Celui par exemple de parler avec Arthur, dès qu'Alfred serait rentré. Mais ledit Alfred avait eu peur...

-Pourtant, il faudrait vraiment que tu lui dises... reprit doucement Matthew.

-Je sais mais... J'ai trop peur... De le perdre. fit Alfred en baissant la tête. Tu l'as vu comme moi, ce Francis est un peu envahissant mais on ne faisait rien de mal, je... Je ne que sais trop bien qu'il est jaloux et possessif, mais... J'aimerais pouvoir lui dire... Que je ne l'aime que comme un frère. Que se passerait-il alors? Il m'en voudrait et m'abandonnerait. Je ne veux pas cela. Déjà comme ça, il va m'en vouloir pendant des semaines, et ça va me rendre malade.

-Trouve quelque chose pour te faire pardonner. suggéra Matthew. Tout en lui signifiant que tes sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes que les siens.

-Je vais y réfléchir... soupira Alfred.

oOo

Ivan Braginski se leva un peu après que la tempête Arthur se soit tue, quitta le cercle de chevaliers et regagna sa tente. Ses colocataires, Matthias et Lukas, s'y étaient déjà retirés, le magicien prenant comme prétexte la fatigue due à la chevauchée.

Le Russe découvrit Matthias assis sur la couche de son compagnon, ce dernier lui aussi assis contre son torse doucement bercé dans les bras du Danois. L'ébouriffé sourit à Ivan, le regard tendre pour son amant, en lui signifiant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Ivan s'y appliqua tout en songeant que, s'ils avaient eu une tente pour eux deux, les Scandinaves s'en seraient très certainement donné à coeur joie.

oOo

Le lendemain, à l'aube, les chevaliers étaient en selle et quittaient la clairière où ils avaient établis leur camp, en route vers le nord et les réponses qu'ils cherchaient.

* * *

Traductions

Cretino: crétin (italien)

Questo re è un vero imbecille : ce roi est un véritable imbécile (italien)

Bastardo: bâtard (italien) (je crois que ce ne sera bientôt plus nécessaire que je le note, celui-là :p)

Concernant l'adoubement de Lovino: les chevaliers avaient différents devoirs qu'ils devaient jurer de remplir, je les ai un peu mis à ma sauce pour le serment de Lovino. Ceux qui ont vu le film auront peut-être reconnu quelques phrases du serment que j'ai en partie reprises de Kingdom of Heaven (magnifique film, au passage) parce que cette scène me fait frissonner à chaque fois :o

Si vous souhaitez des informations complémentaires à n'importe quel sujet (sauf la suite de l'histoire, ou du moins ça dépendra des questions), je reste à votre disposition :3

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié, on se retrouve dans quelques temps pour le chapitre 4 un peu plus croustillant :3


End file.
